NULL Division
The NULL Division of House Crux is dedicated to the investigation, isolation, elimination, and containment of maltech and extranormal anomalies that pose an existential threat to humanity. Uniquely equipped and trained to handle the especially dangerous and adapt to the unexpected, NULL Division operatives are ruthlessly precise and often controversial for their pragmatic methods. Two Faces, One Goal The NULL Division operates both in the light and in the dark, openly and secretly. In the light, they are officially a division of the Judicial Enforcement Services (JES), based at NULL Central on Hiera. In the dark, they are rumored to work closely with the enigmatic Crux Cathar Bureau (CCB), dispersed across the sector in covert safehouses and on “civilian” ships. The secretive side of NULL is by far the largest and most influential, with the public facing side coming to bear against the rare public incident of maltech usage or anomalous events. Over the centuries, popular media has often depicted agents of NULL as eccentric, shadowy men in black coats who use bizarre high-tech gadgets, pushing the division towards folklore and giving rise to many urban legends and nicknames, most notably ‘Leermensch’ (Empty-men). Personnel & Equipment Officers of NULL Division are typically found in small units operating out of planetary or cruiser-based headquarters. Each unit is comprised of individuals with a unique skill set; white-hat hackers, eccentric ghost hunters, and fringe researchers, as well as Crux Inquisitors, Kommandos, and Cathars, working in tandem to solve the sector’s most extraordinary problems. NULL Division utilizes numerous high-tech gadgets purchased from House Triangulum, who will often send agents or personnel to assist NULL Division operatives in missions. It is also common for members of the division to augment themselves with cybernetics to assist in investigations. As House Crux has a great deal of control when it comes to policing maltech usage, NULL Division is often also authorised to use confiscated maltech to take down potentially challenging threats. The Shards of Midnight Vessels of utmost secrecy, the Shards of Midnight, also Mitternachtspfeil or Shards, are pitch-black, stealth corvettes used to quickly ferry NULL agents in and out of systems. These ships are designed to lurk in deep space beyond standard sensor ranges, and are often met by in-system contacts to transport agents to their destination in civilian freighters. ThoughtSliver Sometimes called “Mother’s Wisdom,” ThoughtSlivers are black slabs cut off from access to most networks, loaded with important mission data and portions of the enigmatic NullMother’s work that may be pertinent to expected tasks. Hollows and Ciphers are typically the ones who will carry these out in the field, and are expected to activate the self-destruct of each ThoughtSliver if they believe the data is at risk of being compromised. Shibboleths are also permitted to carry ThoughtSlivers, carrying them from NULL Central to operatives out in the field aboard Shards of Midnight or other Crucian vessels. Cybernetics Most NULL Division operatives install at least some cybernetics over the course of their time with the agency. Minor cybernetics are often permitted to be installed or removed without question, but major pieces are treated with a degree of reverence. Agents and Cryptics will often be requested to install one or two major cybernetics by a ranking Cipher or Nonarch as a mark of exceptional performance and honor. Certain pieces are considered more valuable than others, and amongst the Agents and Cryptics there exists a culture of determination to acquire better and more powerful cybernetic pieces. Some operatives have been known to replace perfectly good limbs with artificial pieces that they believe to be superior to their own, though this practice is not officially endorsed. Organization NULL Division publically relies on JES titles for their agents, sometimes using the prefix “Nth-” (Nth-Kriegsherr, etc.).” Internally, a rigid hierarchy exists between information agents, field agents, and supervisors, designed to promote the desire for advancement and the singular focus that can come with it. Agents and Cryptics may use their NULL titles more publicly, due to their lower rank, and Nonarchs because they often interface with other branches of Crux in public capacities, but Hollows and Ciphers rarely use their NULL titles outside of high-clearance circles. Shibboleths never use their titles outside of NULL Division, and in fact doing so is explicitly forbidden and punishable by removal from the agency entirely. Agents of NULL Division’s covert operations have their names redacted from all official documentation, even field reports and personnel files. They are instead referred to with a title and alias of their supervising Cipher or Nonarch’s choosing. Alias Examples: * Agent Saxon * Cipher Valhalla * Cryptic Vengeance * Hollow Truth Notably, while Ciphers and Hollows, or Cryptics and Agents, technically have equal rank, Cryptics, Ciphers, and Nonarchs are culturally viewed with more reverence and importance than Hollows or Agents within NULL Division. This descends from the Division’s focus on being analytic and neutral in any situation, focusing more on a sense of “greater good” than “the right thing” in any given moment. While field agents are expected to act with neutral detachment in any given situation, they are more directly exposed to emotional situations or moral quandaries, therefore making them more at risk to question NULL Division’s actions. The NullMother The enigmatic NullMother is a newer addition to the NULL Division, her true identity expunged from all records within House Crux. For more information, see here. Nonarch Commanders and administrators of NULL Division, Nonarchs possess the highest levels of clearance and freedom. Nonarchs almost never venture out into the field, but are at times present on Crucian cruisers or in constabularies on various planets within the Empire. They are tasked with managing the missions and tasks of other operatives, and with handling the political relations of NULL Division with the rest of the JES, the DoJ, and the Prince’s Council. Publically, Nonarchs are typically referred to as “Feldherr/Feldherrin/Feldherrox” or “Vogt.” Cipher Ciphers are data analysts, encryption experts, and support personnel, assisting field agents with appropriate tech and information needs. They are also responsible for managing individual missions as determined by the Nonarchs and providing tactical and logistic support from a base or Crux cruiser. Ciphers are publically referred to as “Kapitän,” “Kriegsherr/Kriegsherrin/Kriegsherrox,” or “Operator.” Cryptic The standard entry rank for support or desk agents, who may later advance to Cipher or Nonarch. Cryptics tend to interact less with field agents, passing their work along to a Cipher who then passes it to field agents. This often leads to Cryptics treating Agents and Hollows almost like members of a different agency, which then manifests as a coldness or aloofness in Ciphers and sometimes Nonarchs. Cryptics are carefully recruited for their ability to distance themselves from the emotional or moral aspects of a situation, and can at times be recruited from outside the JES, often the House Guard or DoJ. Cryptics are publically referred to as “Officers” or “Kadetts.” Hollow An advanced field agent of NULL Division, roughly equivalent in rank with a Cipher. Hollows are the field leaders of NULL Division squads, and are called upon for more dangerous solo operations as well. Hollows are so named because they tend to have the most cybernetic equipment and modifications done to their body, making them somewhat into social pariahs within House Crux. Hollows publicly use the titles “Kapitän” or “Kriegsherr/Kriegsherrin/Kriegsherrox.” Agent Agent, also sometimes “Digit,” is the standard entry rank for field agents of NULL Division, who may later advance to Hollow or, more rarely, Nonarch. Most have served in the JES for several years before being able to enter NULL Division training, which itself often takes one or two years to complete. Agents typically acquire one or two pieces of cybernetics during their time in the field, as chosen by a ranking Cipher or Nonarch based on their performance, though those that refuse any cybernetics are permitted to do so. Agents are publically referred to as “Officers” or “Kadetts.” Shibboleth The in-betweens, created because of the arrival of the NullMother. Shibboleths share clearance levels with Hollows and Ciphers, save one exception. They have direct access to the NullMother, as Nonarchs do, allowing the Shibboleths to record and archive everything the NullMother produces, from spoken words to schematic drawings, as well as managing her day-to-day life. Shibboleths are also the agents and messengers of the NullMother’s word to operatives that are further afield, bringing new information that might be pertinent to a mission personally across the stars. Shibboleths may be chosen from any arm of House Crux, giving them varied public titles. NULL Central NULL Division is headquartered at NULL Central, colloquially “The Knoll,” on Hiera, outside the city of Thronderhauer. A large, toroid structure of glass and gold-plated steel rises above the thick snows, nestled in the foothills of a winding mountain range. Beneath, a labyrinth of tunnels descends far into the earth, some burrowed back into the mountains themselves. It is within the depths of these tunnels that the NullMother was given residence after being returned to Hiera. In the center of the surface structure, a large landing pad, wide enough for cruiser-class vessels, is paved with the symbol of NULL Division. Local urban legends claim that some people who have disappeared in the region over the years went “under the hill” or “beneath the Knoll,” though there is no official confirmation of any truth to these allegations. NULL Central is known as a somewhat secretive location. While the surface structure is easily visible, it is but a small portion of the complex’s full extent. The long tunnels that connect to underground emplacements are designed to make NULL Central resistant to orbital bombardment, and a myriad of security measures and emergency storage bunkers are in place to allow NULL Division to remain active for years even if their surface access were to be cut off. Nonarchs, Ciphers, Cryptics, and Shibboleths are the most common figures to walk the halls of NULL Central, with Hollows and Agents more often out in the field. That said, the headquarters is typically only lightly staffed, as NULL Division is very much a dispersed and covert organization. NULL Central is a diversion as much as it is a target. History The Null Incident While a similar organization likely existed before the Scream, the present day NULL Division was formed not long before the First Imperial Civil War following “The Null Incident.” A freighter, unmarked and unregistered except for the name “Charon” on the hull, crashed onto Hiera sometime during the Scream, likely caused by the death or madness of psychic members of the crew. The freighter was discovered some years later, its structure ruptured and dangerously close to breaching containment on a payload of carnivorous, psitech nanites that had likely been intended as a weapon against either House Crux or another unknown foe. With the Scream having rendered much of the Sector’s psitech destroyed or unusable and House Crux disconnected from the technological expertise of House Triangulum, there was little time for subtlety or cleverness. With only hours left before the freighter’s containment would rupture, a Crux officer, their name forgotten to time, boarded the ship with a nuclear device and detonated it, killing those who failed or refused to evacuate the area, including themselves, and leaving miles of land irradiated and unusable for years afterwards. The officer’s only communication before detonating the device was “Target nullified.” Rediscovery of Pamita Cha After House Vela rediscovered the route to the Pamita Cha system and welcomed House Triangulum back into the Empire, it became obvious that there were high levels of advanced technology present in the system, some of it inherently dangerous. Most of the nobles of House Triangulum were suspiciously eager to fulfil their imperial duties and share their technology and research results with the wider empire. The Noble House Crux used that opportunity to arm itself with the equipment necessary to fulfil its role of guardians against forbidden technology, and a strong alliance was forged that cemented the role of the NULL Division. Besides being the prime source of cutting edge technology for the division, Pamita Cha also brought dangers to the table. There were Triangulum Nobles that sought knowledge at any price, fostering the development of new maltech. Those inside Triangulum who were adamant to stop that process and became heavily involved with the NULL Division. 2804 - Protractors of Lovelace Daring times call for daring measures. In spite of the Astral Synedrium’s opposition, House Triangulum created an intelligence organization dedicated to protecting Pamita Cha from foreign political and military influence. The Protractors of Lovelace, as they had been dubbed, would eventually become one of NULL Division’s greatest rivals. While the two organizations sometimes worked together in the beginning, as time went on the Protractors methods became more and more suspect, often using the ends to justify the means as they struggled to keep Pamita Cha free from outside influence. 2914 - The Blood Eagle and the Second Imperial Civil War Faced with the investigations of the Blood Eagle’s secret police, Conséc (which later became PRISM), the NULL Division had to go underground like many government organisations, striving to prepare a plan to one day overthrow her. Even though House Crux officially supported the Empress, hidden from her sight they used NULL Division’s resources to form the first resistance while officially disbanding the entire group. A similar fate befell the Protractors of Lovelace, and the majority of the organization was absorbed into Conséc. Leaving only a few splinter cells still in operation. The disconnect of the organization with Hiera’s government quickly became an asset of the division. While part of the organization was institutionalized after the fall of the Empress, the majority of the agents remained off the grid, allowing a greater freedom of operation. ca. 2956-3020 - After the Blood Eagle Following the death of the Blood Eagle, the Empire was left leaderless for a number of years as the Houses rebuilt and worked towards new accords of peace, hoping to stave off any further civil wars. House Crux quietly reestablished NULL Division as an official agency during this time, pointing to NULL Division’s work behind the scenes during the Second Imperial Civil War to help overthrow the Blood Eagle for the betterment of the Empire. NULL Division moved mostly covertly for many years afterwards, their skills not as often necessary in the face of peace. Though they were an official arm of Crux once again, their budget was severely reduced as rebuilding took place and funds were directed to more public agencies and peacekeeping needs. At times, NULL Division totaled less than one hundred full-time staff, personnel occasionally brought in from other branches of the JES for specific tasks before being returned to their normal duties. This would continue until 3006, when the first Synthetic Human was revealed by House Cygnus. This, coupled with the growing prevalence of advanced technology in the form of The Trilliant Ring in 3014 and House Cygnus’ own advancements, led to a massive redirection of funds to NULL Division, increasing the agency’s reach and power practically overnight. NULL Central was constructed outside Thronderhauer during this period as a public sign that House Crux was watching the development of House Cygnus’ Synthetic Humans. 3178-3198 -''' '''War Against the Artificials While the NULL Division are perhaps the most knowledgeable within Crux when it comes to synthetics, they still could not get rid of the synth forces among their ranks without a fight. Some of these synths escaped with potentially deadly technology, but the division claims they were all retired by the time the war was over. NULL Division played a substantial, yet indirect role in alerting to potential threats and providing the means to identify synthetics. It is believed that they were responsible for procuring the synth database from House Cygnus, which remains instrumental in the continuing hunt for the last synthetics left in Acheron Rho. NULL Division also saw rapid expansion during the War Against the Artificials, as Synthetic Humans were seen as firmly within their natural wheelhouse. This included both the public and covert aspects of the agency, including numerous criminal psychologists and data specialists. Amongst these new additions was Herzog Drachenberg Wenzel, who would go on to start the “Seuchenjäger Program,” an initiative that ultimately saw him removed from NULL Division permanently for his controversial methods. 3200 -''' '''The Conflict With the STO NULL Division worked largely behind the scenes during the STO War, their information collectors and analysts doing more work than the usual field agents, who continued hunting down the remnants of Cygnus’ Synthetic Humans. NULL agents were briefly critical during the sundering of the UPC, agents forcing an enemy agent to detonate a Nanite Bomb away from Houses Minor targets and comms hackers redirecting a Houses Minor convoy before they encountered an ambush. Following the Imperial Election, NULL agents began being incorporated into Advanced Peacekeeping Divisions, the STO War having increased House Crux’s concerns over the dangers of advanced technology. In addition, covert missions were continued as well, NULL agents dispatched to both ICF Gleipnir and the planet Gats. The ∅ Files (The Null Files) While the majority of their work is top-secret, certain cases have ended up in more public circles. The claims of both whistleblowing agents and obsessed conspiracy-theorists alike can be found below. * CASE 45-43265-0A: Investigated a man who appeared to be living in an asteroid field building a small army of mercenaries, supposedly 240 years of age. Allegedly, he transferred his consciousness to a computer. The abomination was destroyed, but the source of the technology he used is still unknown. * CASE 48-64973-0A: A man on Haqani was impersonating a doctor able to cure any internal disease. He operated on people and replaced their organs with transplants of unknown origin. It turned out he had a plantation of alien organisms that, when implanted, took the role of absolutely any internal organ, be it heart, liver of pancreas, and seemingly ‘healed’ the patient. He was killed in action. Whether the alien organism has any influence on the patient, or how many transplantations were successful remains unknown. * CASE 51-00023-0A: Scrawled across first page are the words “Potential Guild member??” A serial killer targeting male humans on Haqani each evening for 14 days was never caught. The investigators’ reports were inconclusive, alleging the perpetrator was able to escape using what seemed like a portable teleportation device, though no such technology is known to exist. * CASE 55-92344-0A: A series of fires on Hiera was investigated by NULL to uncover a pyromaniac that exhibited strong pyrokinetic properties beyond that of regular psychics. He is currently kept in stasis within a classified facility, but his identity or origins were never confirmed. His DNA tests include abnormalities that can be attributed to alien ancestry, but remain unidentified. * CASE 22-31212-0A: A series of kidnappings led investigators to a lake located on the outskirts of Bonthi Khao Hai on Aomori. All of them were killed in action, but the remaining reports describe a liquid acidic lifeform living in the lake, luring animal and human victims with pheromones and then engulfing them until they dissolve. The team sent to recover the agents found no evidence of such a creature. The owner of the land and the lake, Rocky Balboa (believed to be a fake name), mysteriously sold all of their assets and moved off-world. He still remains to be found. * CASE 55-42142-0B: Multiple reports of a haunted house in a suburb of Peregrine on Echo drew the attention of NULL Division. Seven people had been found dead within this building in as many weeks, with only one identifiable common denominator; they were all found dead at the bottom of a staircase. This seems to have been one of few occasions where NULL was well and truly spooked by what they discovered, as they firmly advised the highest planetary authorities to demolish the building immediately. Category:House Crux Category:Organizations